Persi Jackson
by Fallen Aria
Summary: Oneshots of Persi. Fem! Percy. Good! Luke. Evil! Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

note that this in the same universe thingy as Persephon Jackson: Times Revenge. It's a side story cuz i am trying to think of ideas for the story.

I own nothing. Except maybe the plot.

Persephone was pissed. She was furious. After the titan war she wanted a break. A little while to mourn the dead and recuperate from the war that had occurred only a few days ago But noooo. The gods have to throw her into another prophecy that would determine the fate of the world. She was in the middle of camp half blood's ocean so she wouldn't harm anybody. She screamed in anger and shadows grew as storm clouds formed. The waves grew taller and the wind picked up. The ocean began to boil and evaporate as columns of fire exploded from the sea. An earthquake shook the ocean floor and a hurricane sprouted. Persi's body began to glow with her power and her eyes turned into orbs of harsh light.

She creamed again and everything picked up. The waves grew ever larger, the winds became faster, and the storm began. Flashes of blue lightning sliced through the sky as rain began to fall. Shadows grew larger and began to completely blanket the area. Her body was glowing as bright as a gods divine form. An orb of energy surrounded her and began to close in upon her til it was less than a centimeter from her body. Then it blew outwards expanding as a massive wave of power.

Across the entire globe for a few seconds everything electronic died. Phones, cars, planes, tvs. People shivered at the massive amount of power that passed through them. Even in he deepest pits of tartarus Typhon himself felt the power and trembled before it. Persi finally dropped into the ocean exhausted.

At camp half blood: the campers stood on the beach in awe. They witnessed the entire performance and most had fallen to their knees when the power wave hit them. Chiron saw everything suddenly dissappear as Persi fell to the ocean. The campers waited in silence for a few minutes til Persi resurfaced. Chiron asked Persi "Do you feel better now?" and Persi nodded.

"That was quite a show." A voice said behind her and she whirled around to see the olympians and Hecate. She smiled weakly. "Your power is immense." Zeus stated as he shivered lightly "We are still feeling the effects of that power wave you released. Persi said "Sorry about that." Hades suddenly flashed in "I felt something! Powerful, incredibly powerful, as in surpassing Typhon powerful. We nee-" He suddenly stopped seeing the olympians and asked "Wait what are you doing here?" Poseidon said "PErsi here was, erm...venting. She was the one whom released the power wave you felt."

Hades jaw dropped "I know she is powerful but still. Something like that could only be accomplished by primordials. It would be impos-" He was shut up by Persi asked "Do you want me to show you?" Hades nodded unsurely and the gods all created a barrier of energy. Persi began to float and energy once again surrounded her in a sphere.

She began to glow again and the sphere shrank. It was about to touch her body but instead it exploded outwards in a second wave of power. The wave strained the god's and goddesses' barrier and in a few seconds it blew the barrier apart. The immortals flew back and groaned as a second wave of power hit them. Poseidon groaned at Hades "You just had to ask her to do it again." Persi gently floated back down to earth and said " Told you." Before fainting.

So what did you think? review please.


	2. letters part 1

I own nothing.

Hello readers! Tears of Misery here! Today we will be sending letters to Persi and have her answer them Say hi PErsi!

Persi: Hi.

Me: Anyways if you have any questions for Persi feel free to send letters in a review.

Persi: I have to read a bunch of letters?

me: yep! :)

Persi: :(

Me: Send lots of letters to PErsi and she will be happy again!:)


	3. letters 2 answer to question 1

Me: hiiiiiiii! Say hi Persi.

Persi: "

Me:did because kids turn you into a cat again? *turns Persi back to normal*

Persi: hello.

Me: anyways a letter from...

HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades:

What happened after you fainted?

Me: well Persi?

Persi: how am I supposed to know?! I fainted!

Me: oh yeah...well I could just say wait til I write all 5 books of the first series and then read the 6 book. But... ill just make a new chapter here since you're the first person who sent me a letter. ^^

Persi: can we just get this over with?

Me: why? So you can go make out with like? ^^

Persi: NO! *blushes*

Me: uh huh suuuurreeee. ^^

Persi: just write the chapter.

Me: roll film!

Persi: *takes film and rolls it in the floor.*

Me: *Facepalm* not like that. _

3

2

1

Persi woke up a few hours later in the camp infirmary with all the gods surrounding her. She got up and said simply "ow" Zeus laughed before asking. "How are you Persi?" Persi said "fine." She got up and walked out. The gods looked at each other, shrugged, and flashed out accidentally killing some random unarmed camper who isn't important to the story.

End film.

Me: if I like you you will turn into a fishy. *poked Persi*

Persi: *is a fishy now*

Persi: *still a fishy.

Me: send more letters and Persi will stop being a fishy ^^. By the way. The first chapter was part of the 6 book of Persephone Jackson. Yes I will have 6 books. Yes they will probably all suck. Yes I'm ranting. Review. Please?

Persi: *still a fishy* in fishy talk: can I be a human again?

Me: not til someone sends another letter.


	4. letters 3

Me: hello all! ^^

Persi: *still a fishy* (if you don't understand read previous chapter)

Me: another question yay! ^^

Persi: *changes back into a human* finally!

Me: lets see

From bluechocolatemilk

Dear Persi...

I'm gonna create a paradox for you, since you haven't met these people for a while and won't for a while but, what do you think about Jason, Piper, and Leo. Just give a shot description of what you think they look like and act like based on name...And who they're children of.

Persi: erm...ok. what are their full names?

Me: Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez.

Persi: lets see...doesn't Thalia have a long lost brother named Jason?

Me: yeppers

Persi: well since I'm going to meet he is in the 6 story and since I'm assuming this Jason is Thalia long lost brother he is probably a demigod child of Jupiter.

Me: O_O

Persi: of course I knew of the Romans existence! I'm not dumb!

Persi: anyways I would assume Jason has a personality like Thalia but more disciplined. He probably has blue eyes and black or blonde hair.

Me: what about piper?

Persi: there is a famous person named Tristan McLean. Piper is probably his daughter. Due to his job and social status I guess she is a daughter of Venus.I can't guess her personality but I would assume she has kaleidoscopic eyes.

Persi: as for Leo, he is either a son of Mercury, Vulcan. or a minor god or goddess. Due to the fact that I am not sure about his parent I can't guess how he looks or his personality.

Me: there you go. Send more questions. ^^

Review!


End file.
